


I Don't Like Him, Right??

by aila_hazama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Constipation, Humor, M/M, One Shot, denial lee jihoon, everyone loves hoshi, soonhoon + hoshi x all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_hazama/pseuds/aila_hazama
Summary: Jihoon is in denial about his feelings towards Soonyoung. The members (excluded two said people) plan to make he realizes it level by level.Soonhoon + hoshi x all





	I Don't Like Him, Right??

**Author's Note:**

> Your daily dose SoonHoon One Shot because our fandom needs more soonhoon~
> 
> Jealous Jihoon is love~ ;-*
> 
> As usual,  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Seventeen. This work is purely a fiction of mine.
> 
> Forgive my poor grammar as English is not my first language :)

A Lee Jihoon is convinced that he doesn’t like a certain dancer in their 13-members “Trip Buddies” group but everyone else in the group thought otherwise. He knows that 11 of them adore Soonyoung. Yeah. He respects the other male a lot but not to that extend but his friends keep telling that his _respect_ is not the _respect_ he thought it is. He just can’t comprehend them. 

Today they decided to hang out together in an amusement park since it is weekend and they are free from their classes, clubs, etc. When a Kwon Soonyoung left to find restroom, the other 11 guys diverted their attention to Jihoon, making the latter frowns.

“What do you guys want?” He scowled.

“Admit it Jihoon. You like Soonyoung too, right?” Jeonghan began, lips curling into knowing smirk. 

“How much do you like him?” Joshua chimed in. 

“What? No. I don’t even and would never like a person like him.” Jihoon was quick to deny his feelings.

“Okay, but don’t regret later, Jihoon. There are lots of people queuing up for him though.” Seungcheol said while munching the cookies for God knows where he obtained it. 

“What are you trying to imply, hyung?” The younger shot him a glare.

“Oh nothing~ just saying~” Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders dismissively and turned to Soonyoung who just returned from restroom with a smile plastered on his face.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asked innocently.

“It’s nothing big~ we just roast Jihoon like usual~” Seungcheol grinned much to Jihoon’s liking.

“Oh really? Can I join? Haha!” 

“Oh trust me you already do, Soonie~”

_Why they keep saying that I like Soonyoung? I don’t like him! Even if I do, it’s just like a friend. Nothing more! Ergh…!_ Jihoon grunted inwardly. 

Seungcheol on the other hand sent the members (excluded Soonyoung & Jihoon) a signal which they responded with a firm nod when the two said guys are not looking. 

 

**_MISSION STARTS_ **

**_LEVEL 1: Affectionate Hyungs  
(When you like someone, you always remember that person’s quote.)_ **

Jeonghan and Joshua slung their arm around Soonyoung, left and right respectively, cling onto him. 

“Soonyoungie~ today you will accompany hyungs to ride that one, right~?” Jeonghan said in whiny voice as he pointed to the jet coaster. 

“Yeah, you promised to ride it with both of us like _‘Hyung! Someday we should ride jet coaster together!’_ Do you remember that?” Joshua interjected, imitating Soonyoung. 

“I remember! As you wish, hyung! I’m all yours today~!” The dancer hummed happily which earned him a hug from both hyungs of his. 

“That’s why you are our favourite dongsaeng~” Joshua pinched the younger’s cheek and made the younger giggled.

Watching the drama unfold before him was oh-so-jealous Jihoon. He clicked his tongue in annoyance for some _unknown_ reasons. Without realizing it, his feet dragged him towards the trio’s direction. 

“Aren’t you afraid of heights? Where did that _‘I forbid my feet to enter jet coaster’_ went to?” Jihoon scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I-I am afraid! B-But hyungs are here with me so I think I shouldn’t worry too much?” The said guy exclaimed with a slight blush while scratching his nape. 

“YEAH RIGHT.” The younger just rolled his eyes as he purposely stressed the words. He doesn’t know why the information disturbed him so much.

“Ah~ don’t tell me you are jealous that Soonyoungie is going with us, Jihoon?” Here comes an evil Jeonghan that purposely tightening the hug just to rile Jihoon up. 

“You can’t be like that, Jihoon. Soonyoung belongs to everyone.” Joshua said slyly with a devilish smirk carved on his sweet, gentle face. _So much for gentleman! Ergh…!_

“I’m not! Do whatever you like!” Jihoon snapped and stormed out. _Angels my ass! They are more to devil twin for me!_

Both Yoon Jeonghan and Joshua Hong are famous in college with their angelic attitude but for people who are close to them, they will say the duo is the fallen angel but nobody dare to point it out as they are 2 of the oldest 3 in their Trip Buddies group. They like to shower Soonyoung with affection because the latter always reciprocates them which Jihoon found irritating. 

“Jihoon! Jihoon?” Soonyoung called but only to receive a cold shoulder from the other male and made the 11 guys grinned in amusement, as well sending each other a signal for the next plan.

 

**_LEVEL 2: Considerate Leader  
(When you like someone, you tend to care more about that person.)_ **

_What’s wrong with them?? Don’t they know Soonyoung is afraid of heights?? What if Soonyoung faints while on the ride??_ Jihoon thought inwardly while waiting for them to get off the ride. He was left behind because he doesn’t have a mood to ride one right now. 

“Wow. You should look at yourself in the mirror. You have that worried expression as if your husband was in the war.” Seungcheol chuckled. _Right. This bastard is here too._

“HUH! Mind your own business, Cheol!” 

“A hyung for you~”

“You guys and your hyung card!” The younger let out a frustrated grunt. 

“Hmm… Let me guess~” Seungcheol tapped his fingers on his chin as if he’s thinking hard. “This must be about Soonyoung or else you won’t act this way~” He snickered and only to receive a glare from the younger. 

“Haha! So, how?”

“How’s what??” Jihoon was annoyed enough so Seungcheol’s presence here just made it worse. 

“Do you realize that you like Soonyoung yet?” Seungcheol asked, wiggling his eyebrows in anticipation. 

“What the heck, Cheol? I told you I didn’t!” The younger snapped. 

Seungcheol threw him a scandalized look. “Oh really~?”

“Yes.” Jihoon said firmly and only to receive a knowing shrug by the older.

The trio just got off from the jet coaster ride and Soonyoung looked extremely pale as if he’s about to pass out anytime soon. There, Seungcheol came to the rescue, pulling him into his embrace. 

“Hey, you okay there, Soonie?”

“Ergh… I feel like vomiting, hyung…” 

Seungcheol handed him a drink while stroking his back fondly. “Here, here. You did a great job to overcome your fear, Soonie. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you hyung… I’m also proud of myself too…!” Tears escaped the younger’s eyes which Seungcheol gladly wiped it away for him.

“Don’t cry. You are safe now.” Once again Seungcheol pulled him into his embrace, soothing him but this time he threw Jihoon a smug face when he was facing the younger. 

Jihoon had an indescribable look plastered on his face while clenching his fist tightly until it almost bled.

Choi Seungcheol was elected as the leader of their group because he’s the oldest. He and Jihoon are neighbours and went to the same school until college. Though they are like brothers but sometimes Jihoon can’t fathom the older when his immature side is showing. He knows Seungcheol loves to pamper his dongsaengs but is it necessary to throw that smug face to him like he owns Soonyoung or anything in the first place?? 

_Did he seriously think I will get jealous??? Fuck you, Cheol! I’m not!_

“Woah there, Jihoon hyung! You look so pissed! What’s wrong?” Seokmin pointed out as the group reunited after went to separate rides. 

“Nothing.” Jihoon replied indifferent. 

“Are you sure?” Now is Soonyoung’s turn to ask the younger after he parted with Seungcheol. He looked extremely concerned about the younger for some reasons. 

“Yeah. You don’t need to worry about me. You should worry more about yourself. Overcome your fear is good but what if you faint? You will make us worry, idiot.” Jihoon replied without looking at him and obviously he missed to witness the reddening face that Soonyoung’s making when he said that. 

“I’m sorry…” Soonyoung apologized, head bowed down slightly. 

Little that they know the other 11 guys already setup their next plan… 

 

**_LEVEL 3: Clingy Dongsaengs  
(When you like someone, you want to spend more of your time with that person.)_ **

“Ah right! Soonyoung hyung! Can you accompany us to ice-cream store? Seungkwan and I want to buy ice-cream!” Mingyu asked with his kicked puppy face when they walked past the ice-cream store.

“Yeah hyung! With you around, it’s merrier!” Seungkwan nodded agreeing.

“How old are you guys? Can’t you just go there by yourself?” Jihoon was the one who reply instead.

“We are not asking you, Jihoon hyung~” Mingyu snickered and only to receive a smack from Jihoon.

“OW!” The younger winced. 

“Hey, stop, stop! Okay, okay! I’m going with you guys!” Soonyoung intervened, parting them away before turning to Jihoon. “You want to tag along?”

“HELL NO.” Jihoon exclaimed and went to sit at nearby bench angrily, joining the rest of their friends. 

“Let’s go hyung. It’s wasting our time talking to a person like him.” Seungkwan held Soonyoung’s hand and led the way, followed by Mingyu who held the other hand of Soonyoung. 

Mingyu managed to glance at Jihoon beforehand, rolling his tongue out smugly and only to earn a middle finger from the said guy. 

Kim Mingyu is Jihoon’s roommate though he is a year younger than Jihoon and lately he found that the former was too clingy with Soonyoung. Not that he cares… but… why…? 

Boo Seungkwan on the other hand is very fond of skinship so it’s not a surprise he’s always clingy with Soonyoung as the later never complains. _But… Why Soonyoung?? Seungcheol didn’t complain too but why he must go to Soonyoung?? Erghh…_

“Are you jealous, Jihoon hyung?” Vernon’s voice snapped Jihoon’s from his thoughts (more to his question slapped Jihoon to reality).

The older then shot the younger a glare. “Can’t you differentiate jealousy and furious?” 

“But in your case, it is related.” Wonwoo retorted.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Can you guys please just shut up for a while? You are not making any sense when you run your mouth.” 

They giggled in amusement seeing the emotionally constipated Jihoon. As they are roasting the latter, the trio finally emerged from the ice-cream store with ice creams on their hands. 

“Hyung, say ah~” Mingyu fed Soonyoung the chocolate ice-cream he held lovingly even though Soonyoung has his own ice-cream. The older however accepted it open heartedly but little that he knows Jihoon’s blood is boiling. Once again, Jihoon clenched his fist silently but visible enough for his friends to see it as they sent each other a signal for their next plan.

 

**_LEVEL 4: Sly Teammates  
(When you like someone, you tend to boast about your strengths/capabilities to that person.)_ **

“Soonyoung hyung, how about we play shooting game?” Minghao asked. 

“But I’m not really good in that game…” Soonyoung said sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry, Soonie~ Minghao and I will teach you~” Jun winked. 

“Yup, hyung! You don’t have to worry! We are good in shooting game!” Minghao exclaimed, assuring him.

“Thank you Jun, Minghao!”

As they arrived at the said game booth, Soonyoung held his gun with Jun and Minghao by his side as well the others who are joining to play too.

“Soonyoung hyung, this is how you shoot.” Minghao demonstrated the pose for Soonyoung. 

“Like this?” Soonyoung re-enacted but failed somehow. 

“Ah, you can’t hold your gun like that, Soonie. Here, let me show you how to do it.” Jun held the gun and struck a pose like a professional gunner would do. He then shot all bulls eye which earned him a big teddy bear stuffed toy as a prize. 

“Woah… You are amazing, Jun!” The younger complimented with sparkling eyes. 

“Hmph. I’m way much better!” Unamused, Jihoon who was standing next to them shot all bulls eye too and earned a big hamster stuffed toy as a prize. 

“You are awesome, Jihoon! Is there anything that you can’t do?” Soonyoung said in awe which made the shorter blushed but proud at the same time.

“He can’t do one thing though~” Jun hummed in retort.

“Which is?” Soonyoung tilted his head innocently.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots were aimed at Jun. 

“Oops, sorry. I missed the TARGET.” Throwing a deadly glare at Jun, Jihoon purposely shot Jun but fortunately for Jun, he managed to avoid the bullets as he saw it coming or else he would end up sorely. Everyone near the booth already gasped in surprise with the sudden off-target shots that almost hit a person (though it’s not the real bullets).

“A-Are you okay, Jun!?” Soonyoung quickly looked over his friend worriedly. 

“I’m fine, Soonie~ the bullets didn’t reach me~ it’s not even real~” Jun convinced the younger before curled his lips into a knowing smirk when he turned to Jihoon. 

“Am I the target now, Jihoonie~?” he directed the words to Jihoon but only to earn another glare from the latter.

Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao are the exchange students from China. They take the same dance club with Soonyoung so they are close. They are shy at first and still hesitate sometimes but Jihoon noticed that the Chinese duo always showing off when it comes to Soonyoung. Or did he just imagine things? But why would he care even if it’s true??? 

The other members just supressed their laughter though some of it already lost it as they watch oh-so-jealous yet denial Lee Jihoon in front of them. 

 

**_LEVEL 5: Tender Roommate  
(When you like someone, you cannot say ‘no’ to that person regardless.)_ **

“Hey, we are doing a sleepover in Soonyoung hyung’s apartment tonight, right? Seokmin asked enthusiastically as the group was strolling at the park. 

“Yeah. That’s why we brought spare clothes along, idiot.” Mingyu retorted.

“Yay! Vernonie and I won’t be that bored tonight!” Soonyoung rejoiced, looking almost like a child getting a present from Santa. 

“It’s not that bored as I get to cuddle with you, hyung!” Vernon tackled Soonyoung into a hug that seems so unlikely of him. 

“I don’t know that you are into that kink.” Seungkwan commented. 

“Hey! It’s not a kink! You guys don’t know how comfy Soonyoung hyung can get when you cuddle him~” A smirk forming on Vernon’s lips as he wriggled his eyebrows mischievously. “Once you guys know, you can’t say no to it~” 

“That’s not fair! We want to cuddle with Soonyoung too!” Jeonghan and Joshua retorted while running to hug the younger.

“I won’t be joining you guys.” Jihoon blurted out much to everyone’s surprised. Everyone halted their tracks and turned to the owner of the voice. 

“What? I thought everyone promised to do sleepover at my apartment?” Soonyoung frowned.

“You need to take a break once a while, hyung. Our shared apartment is really comfortable and fit 13 of us nicely since there’s only the two of us living there.” Vernon reasoned. 

“I have works to do.” Jihoon excused. 

“Can’t you postpone it…? Well, we rarely hang out together like this since differ in classes etc.” Soonyoung asked, almost sound like he’s pleading. 

“There’s always next time, Soonyoung.” Jihoon declined again. 

“Just this once? Please…?” Soonyoung clasped his hands together as well pleading with his ultimate irresistible face. The other guys just stared at Jihoon in anticipation but the latter remained silent. 

Soonyoung then frowned. “Okay… I get it. You don’t like it. I’m sorry for not understand—”

“Fine, fine! I’ll go! Ergh! The resigned face was not essential for God’s sake!” Jihoon grunted. He just cannot say ‘no’ to him moreover with that cute hamster face of his and also the aforementioned ‘comfy cuddle’ by Soonyoung’s roommate. The image of Vernon’s cuddling Soonyoung every night was enough to make his blood boiling. **_Keywords: Cuddling. Every night. With Soonyoung._** Roommate or not, it’s not an excuse to cuddle with someone especially with a God creation named Kwon Soonyoung. 

Smiling in accomplishment, the rest already signalled each other for the next step.

 

**_LEVEL 6: Favourite Dongsaeng  
(When you like someone, you see EVERYONE as a threat.)_ **

Shortly when they arrived at Soonyoung’s and Vernon’s shared apartment, they made themselves at home, freely doing whatsoever they want. That’s when they started to play the video games. Mingyu and Wonwoo were the first to compete while the others started betting on who will win the first round. 

First round just went on smoothly with Wonwoo’s winning over Mingyu. So, they moved to the second round with Chan and Jihoon as competitors. 

“Why me?” Jihoon commented as they passed him the game console. 

“Aww come on, Jihoon~ it’s just a game! Don’t worry! Your beloved Cheol hyung will bet on you to win!” Seungcheol winked at him which only to receive a disgust look from the younger. 

“Or perhaps you are afraid to fight me? Come on hyung, I’m just a game noob.” The youngest member, Lee Chan provoked. 

Yup. It did trigger Jihoon as the older snatched the game controller from Wonwoo. “Get your game on, brat.” They cooed at the sight. 

“Soonyoungie, who will you bet on?” Jun’s question made everyone turned to the said guy in anticipation. 

“Me?” Soonyoung paused, looking over Chan and Jihoon before broke into a foolish grin. “Of course I will bet on my Channie~ I know my Channie will win for me! Right~?” He went to squish the younger’s cheek. 

Everyone knows Soonyoung really adores Chan as the younger earns a special place in Soonyoung’s heart as his favourite dongsaeng but that doesn’t mean Jihoon is not _jealous_ (though he still in denial). 

“Of course, hyungie~” 

Their affection just made Jihoon wanted to vomit in disgust. So, he rolled his eyes and pierced the screen with his deadly stare. _You are so dead, brat._

The second round ended with Jihoon’s winning over Chan and made the younger frowned. 

“Heh! Serve you right!!” Jihoon sneered. 

“That’s my bro Jihoon!” Seungcheol exclaimed proudly.

“Aww hyung… I’m sorry! Jihoon hyung is just too good…” Chan pouted which earned him a hug from Soonyoung.

“As a punishment, I will squish you!” The older then nuzzled his face on the younger fondly which the younger only giggled ticklish. 

Watching over their drama unfold was the oh-so-jealous Lee Jihoon that was clenching his hamster plushie he earned earlier tighter. If only the plushie can talk, it will scream out loud as Jihoon almost tear it apart. 

 

**_LEVEL 7: Not-So-Innocent-Scandal  
(When you like someone, you will do anything just to gain that person’s attention.)_ **

As they were playing video game, Soonyoung excused himself to the kitchen, preparing some snacks and drinks for his friends. He’s a good host so yeah. 

Seokmin who saw this, excused himself and trailed the older to the kitchen. Surely, Jihoon’s eyes captured it very well. They are visible from where Jihoon sat at so he can watch them clearly without filter.

“Hey hyung, something that I can help you with?” Flashing his trademark eye smile, Seokmin offered to help the older. 

“Oh, it’s okay! I can handle it.” Soonyoung politely declined the younger’s offer however.

Seokmin doesn’t give up there. “Aww, come on hyung~ let me help you please~~” pouting, Seokmin said in whiny voice which eventually made the older gives in. 

“Okay, okay. You carry this tray.” Soonyoung motioned to the tray loaded with snacks in between. “And I will carry the drinks. Are you satisfied now?”

“Very~” Seokmin beamed and earned him a fond smile from the older.

Jealousy started to overwhelm Jihoon when he watched them. Jihoon had heard about the duo’s scandal, stating that they are dating but Soonyoung denied it. So, nobody prodded more including Jihoon. But watching over them now, he knows why people kept assuming that they are dating. _They look surprisingly good together, huh?_

_Huh._ But that doesn’t stop Jihoon from attracting Soonyoung’s attention. 

“ARGHH!!! You sat on my leg, you idiot!!!” Jihoon yelled, purposely raised his tone so that the duo can hear him clearly from the kitchen as he smacked Mingyu’s head. 

“WHAAAT??! I didn’t do anything!” Mingyu frowned because yeah. He didn’t do anything. _It’s just a payback from before._ **_-Jihoon_**

Hearing the commotion from the living room immediately made the duo emerged from the kitchen and reunited with the rest. 

“What’s going on?” Soonyoung asked concernedly, staring at Mingyu and Jihoon back and forth. 

“Jihoon hyung said I sat on his leg! But I don’t!” Mingyu defended himself.

Soonyoung diverted all his attention to Jihoon now and somehow this is the first time Jihoon felt so accomplished in his life. “Fine if you don’t. Sorry then.” He shrugged his shoulders dismissively with a smirk. 

“You don’t look sorry at all!” Mingyu scowled. 

The banter continues and Vernon ended up be the peacemaker between them while the rest just sat there as spectators. 

 

**_LEVEL 8: Protective Best Friend  
(When you like someone, you tend to act differently around that person than you do to other people.)_ **

The boys just finished or rather bored from playing video games but they are not sleepy yet so they are just chattering around until Seungkwan voiced out. 

“Hey, how about we play Truth or Dare?” He suggested, brows wiggling in anticipation. 

“Call!” Soonyoung was the first one to agree followed by everyone else except Wonwoo and Jihoon. Wonwoo went to toilet so he will join later but Jihoon on the other hand was contemplated either to join or not.

“Jihoon hyung, you don’t wanna join?” Seungkwan turned to the said person.

“Oh come on~ it’s just a truth or dare game, Jihoon. You know the drill. Everyone’s joining though~” Seungcheol provoked.

Jihoon unconsciously turned to Soonyoung and the older was looking at him with his pouty face as if pleading Jihoon to join so he got no choice then. He let out a long sigh before muttering a soft ‘fine’ which made Soonyoung rejoiced slightly. They sat in a circle and Jihoon took this opportunity to squeeze in between Soonyoung and Seokmin as he found the space fits him well. 

Seeing Jihoon’s coming to their direction, Seokmin moved slightly to give a space to Jihoon which the older really appreciated it. But then there’s come an intruder.

**_Jeon Wonwoo;_** Soonyoung’s childhood best friend. 

He just returned from the toilet and without a second thought, he squeezed in between Soonyoung and Jihoon, making the others (especially Jihoon) HAD TO make a way for him. 

“What the heck, Jeon? There’s a space next to Jun.” Jihoon exclaimed, pointing to the empty space. 

Wonwoo stared blankly at him. “You go and sit there. I want to sit next to Soonyoung.” 

“I come here first.” Jihoon exclaimed. 

“So you want to sit next to Soonyoung too?” 

Jihoon was caught red-handed but still in denial. “No.”

“Then, you go there.” Wonwoo motioned to a free space in between Jun and Seungcheol (which is across them). “Your beloved Cheol hyung is there though.” He chuckled. 

Jihoon clicked his tongue in annoyance but obeyed regardless. “FINE.” Out of the members, Jihoon seems can’t counter Wonwoo the most because the latter is really smart when it comes to words. 

“Come here, my beloved younger brother. Your Cheol hyung is here.” Seungcheol patted the seat next to him fondly but only to receive a cold shoulder from the younger. 

“Shut up.”

“Oops. Someone is bitter~” Jun, who sat next to him chuckled. And yes. He earned the glare from the younger. 

They began their game with a dare from Chan to kiss Joshua on the cheek. The younger did it without hesitant while the older received it fondly. The rest cooed at the sight as they found it adorable. The next victim is Mingyu. He challenged them with a truth stating that he had dated once until his girlfriend dumped him for being so clumsy and broke her mom’s favourite vase. They laughed hysterically until they thought neighbours would complain about it tomorrow. As the game progress, it is now Soonyoung’s turn.

“So Soonyoung hyung, truth or dare?” Seungkwan, being the spokesperson, asked in anticipation.

“Dare!” The older beamed as if it’s the normal thing to do. The rest already grinned in amusement, satisfied enough with his choice. 

“Okay. Then, I dare you to kiss Wonwoo hyung.” 

The rest already cooed in encouragement but absolutely not Jihoon. The latter was shocked hearing the challenge that coming out from the younger. 

_What?_

“Easy peasy~” Soonyoung grinned and sat facing Wonwoo now. Wonwoo too, smiled as if he’s waiting for this moment to come. 

_NO WAY!!_

Everyone whipped their head to Jihoon in unison. 

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung’s voice snapped him from his trance. 

_Shit. Did I accidentally voice out my thoughts???_ Jihoon thought inwardly but he remained indifferent outside. 

“Do you have problem with it, Jihoon hyung? You are throwing the pillow.” Seungkwan asked cheekily while pointing at the pillow in between Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

_OH FUCK. DID I JUST THROW THAT GODDAMN PILLOW TOWARDS THEM??_

“No.” Jihoon denied composedly though he’s in mess inside. 

“Shall we continue then?” Soonyoung diverted his attention back to Wonwoo. The latter just shrugged his shoulders and leaned closer to Soonyoung once again. 

“AHHHHHHH!!!!” 

As they were an inch apart, Jihoon screamed out loud which startled the whole house. 

“W-What’s wrong with you??” Seungcheol who sat next to him flinched with the sudden yell from the younger. _Is Jihoon being possessed???_

“I-I don’t know!! Someone bit me!!” Jihoon exclaimed. 

“Huh???” The guys cocked their brows in suspicion. 

“Who would be so idiot to do that??” Mingyu asked and on cue the guys pointed at him in unison. 

“You.”

“WHATTT??? WHY WOULD I DO THAT??? AND I’M SITTING FAR AWAY FROM JIHOON HYUNG!” Mingyu frowned. 

“Because you are forever hungry.” Seungkwan stated. 

“Excuse me? Look who’s talking??” Mingyu countered but Seungkwan just rolled his eyes and changed the topic. 

“Whatever it is, Soonyoung hyung still needs to kiss Wonwoo hyung. Hurry up.” 

The word kiss triggered Jihoon again. He stood up unannounced. 

“I… I… I need to go to toilet! E-Excuse me!” With that, he left the circle and headed to the bathroom. He actually can’t bear to see Soonyoung being kissed by Wonwoo or anyone so his body acts on reflect unknowingly. His steps started to match his fast beating heartbeats. Shortly when he entered the bathroom, he runs the tap water and splashed it across his face. He then stared at himself in the mirror. 

_I look so pathetic didn’t I…?_ He chuckled. Shaking his head in disbelief, he splashed his face once again. 

_Just admit it loser. You like Soonyoung didn’t you?_ A tiny voice echoed inside him.

Time passed by with the blink of eyes. Jihoon didn’t realize how long had it been since he left until he heard someone knocked the bathroom’s door. 

“Jihoon…? Are you okay?” It was Soonyoung’s voice on the other side. 

“Yeah……” Jihoon’s voice was raspy. He wants to yell he’s not fine but then there’s a lump on his throat that made him held back.

“If you are fine, can you open this door? You are staying there for too long now…” He heard Soonyoung’s concerned tone behind the door but he was contemplated either to open it or not because man… his face looks terrible right now and seeing the other guy will just make it worse. 

“I need some time to think, Soonyoung…… Please leave me alone…” He pleaded. 

“I’m not leaving you alone until you open the door and show me that you are truly fine.” Soonyoung’s voice was gentle but firm at the same time. Jihoon saw Soonyoung’s silhouette as the older leaned against the door. 

“You don’t have to do this Soonyoung… I’m fine…” Jihoon’s feet however dragged him towards the door and made him leaned against it too. Now, only the door is separating both of them. 

“Something troubled you, isn’t it…?” Soonyoung broke the ice after staying in silence for a few minutes. He can feel Jihoon’s tense body on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t know…” Jihoon’s voice was full of uncertainty.

“Is it our friends?” Soonyoung prodded more. 

“Soonyoung, no… It’s not about them…” 

“You don’t want to share it with me…?”

There was a long silence.

“Ji—”

Before Soonyoung could finish his word, the door was clicked opened and he almost lost his balance but luckily he doesn’t stumble backwards. 

“Jihoon!” 

“I said I’m fine.” Jihoon said firmly with softer voice than normal. But he’s not looking at Soonyoung while speaking which looks unconvincing from Soonyoung’s side. 

“Let’s go. I’m sleepy.” 

“No you are not.” Grabbing his wrist, Soonyoung turned Jihoon around to face him. “Jihoon, look at me.” He cupped the younger’s face in between. “I know something is bothering you… Please tell me…?” 

They made an eye contact and Jihoon swears his heart is thumping loudly (and he bet Soonyoung can hear it too) when he saw Soonyoung’s concerned face. 

_“Admit it Jihoon. You like Soonyoung too, right?”_ Jeonghan’s words kept replaying in his mind. 

“I……”

Soonyoung hummed, encouraging him to continue. 

“I like you Soonyoung.” He finally confessed while staring deep into Soonyoung’s eyes. Surely, it took the older off-guard. 

_No. Fucking. Way. Did I just confess to him??? Oh my God…_ Jihoon mentally slapped himself until a voice snapped him into reality. 

“There you are, Soonyoung. I thought you went to grab drinks but you are not in the kitchen.” There he comes again. _Jeon Wonwoo._

“Can you please repeat that once again, Jihoon?” Ignoring Wonwoo, Soonyoung looked into Jihoon’s eyes directly. His eyes are glistened in hope as if he’s being waiting for this moment. _Did he?_

“I… I-I don’t know!” But Jihoon nerved-wrecking ass won’t let him and so he ran away but before he could get away, someone grasped his wrist. 

“Why are you so dense, Jihoon? You are just making things complicated.” Once again, it was Jeon Wonwoo who stopped him. _What did this guy want from me???_

“If you still won’t realize it, let me do the honour to make you realize.” Releasing the younger’s hand, Wonwoo walked his way to Soonyoung and cupped the older’s face. He slowly drew his face closer to the older and as they were about an inch away, Jihoon immediately intervened, shoving Wonwoo away from Soonyoung. 

But that’s not just it. Jihoon did the impossible too. Tip-toeing, he grabbed Soonyoung’s nape for support and pressed his lips against the said guy. 

To say Wonwoo was shocked is an understatement because Soonyoung was even more shocked than the former. He just wants Jihoon to repeat what he said just now but he got more in return. 

After a few seconds, Jihoon finally broke the kiss but eyes still fixating on Soonyoung.

“I like you—” 

“No. I love you, Kwon Soonyoung.” Three words are more than enough for Soonyoung to shed tears of happiness which Jihoon gladly wiped it away for him.

“Hey… why did you cry…? You don’t like it, huh…?” Jihoon’s voice was gentle as if he’s speaking to a little child. 

Soonyoung shook his head furiously. “No… I’m just… happy… because I thought I’m just dreaming… because… I love you too, Lee Jihoon…” He said in between his sniffles. 

Jihoon was shocked at first but softened into a smile afterwards. “Will you be my boyfriend then, Kwon Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung immediately buried his face on the younger’s shoulder. “Yes…!” 

And Jihoon could not be happier than tonight. He kissed Soonyoung’s forehead and soothed his back fondly until a round of applause interrupted their lovely confession. 

“Looks like you guys already together, huh?” Seungcheol appeared with the rest, applauding for the newly couple.

They quickly parted, flushing in bright red. 

“Uh… I-I need to get drinks…!” Soonyoung excused himself because he’s not ready to face the whole squad yet. They understood it and let him do as his wish because their actual target is Lee Jihoon.

“Congrats for beaten the previous record holder Jeon Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu congratulated his roommate with his sly smile.

“Record holder? What are you guys talking about?” Furrowing his eyebrows, Jihoon asked in confusion. 

“We are all lowkey adore Soonyoung and we have rank for that too for your information. Apparently, you are in the highest rank, level 9.” Jeonghan explained. 

“Previously, Wonwoo hyung held the best record as Soonyoung’s protective best friend but seems like you had beaten the record as his possessive boyfriend now, hyung.” Seungkwan added, shrugging his shoulders dismissively with the information. 

_Oh. Now everything makes sense._

“So that’s why you guys are being super annoying today.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Fine. You guys win this time. But. Now that Soonyoung is my boyfriend, it’s better to keep your hands away.” He smirked. 

And the lowkeys frowned. It’s regrettable to make Jihoon realized his feelings towards Soonyoung if they know Jihoon would be the possessive boyfriend type. Now that Soonyoung’s his, they can’t lowkey adoring him anymore… 

**_LEVEL 9: Possessive Boyfriend  
(When you finally get together with the person you like, you won’t share it with anyone.)_ **

**_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED_**

**~~END~~**

**Author's Note:**

> I WENT TO IDEAL CUT IN KL AND SOONHOON HAPPENED!! ASDFGH!! THE MOMENT SOONYOUNG FORCED JIHOON TO SING "MWOYA EOTTEOKHAE" PART IN AJU NICE, I THINK I ALMOST LOST MY VOCAL CORD!! THE FONDNESS THOUGH!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos if you like it! <3


End file.
